The Administrative Core plays a critical organizational role in the success of the SPORE. Dr. Colin Dinney, the core director, will facilitate the functioning and interactions of all the projects and the cores. Dr. H. Barton Grossman as the Co-Director of the Administrative Core will co-chair the Executive Committee that is composed of all project Co-Leaders and Core Directors. The SPORE Administrative Coordinator will work closely with Drs. Dinney and Grossman to schedule all meetings with investigators and provide timely and effective communication with investigators both within and outside The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. The specific responsibilities of the Administrative Core are: (1) to oversee all SPORE activities;(2) to provide administrative support for the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs;(3) to communicate and consult with the NCI Project Officer and program staff to ensure the accurate and timely submission of all required reports and publications;(4) to coordinate quality assurance including data quality control in conjunction with the Internal Advisory Committee, Biostatistics and Data Management Core and Specimen Core;(5) to oversee all fiscal and budgetary issues;(6) to convene and provide administrative support for meetings of the Executive, Internal, and External Advisory Committees and annual SPORE meeting;(7) to ensure compliance with all general, governmental, NCI, and institutional regulations and requirements;(8) to establish and implement policies for recruitment of women and minorities;(9) to coordinate research with other SPOREs through distribution of materials, electronic communications, progress reports, and participation in joint meetings;(10) to establish a website focused on translational bladder cancer research;(11) to coordinate the activities of the International Tissue Array Consortium;and (12) to coordinate the activities of the Bladder Cancer Support Team (patient advocacy group).